


Into the Lion's Den

by ImaginaryEngineer2 (TyrantorX)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer2
Summary: Deadlines were never easy, especially when you've got nothing to submit a few days from it. But the yellow team wouldn't stand for it. They're going to get their headlines whatever it takes!





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KriegsaffeNo9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/gifts).



> Heyo KriegsaffeNo9! I am your Secret Santa and this is my gift to you. This was just supposed to be a one shot but it felt better to break it up into chapters. Hope you enjoy this one! As for the other parts, I'll be posting them within the week. I haven't had enough time to do a complete read through but I swear this is already completed! Cheers! Happy Holidays KriegsaffeNo09!

"This isn't going to get us anywhere." Joanna whimpers, adjusting the settings on her camera before facing the both of her yellow teammates.

"Most likely. Final’s _is_ coming up. Its improbable that a life-changing story would occur at this time of the school year,” Kimberly taps the edge of her notepad with her pen. She’s written a few notes on it, but is certain that none would be a good story enough to hit their mark.

“Hey guys, we’re not giving up! There’s gonna be a scoop if we look hard enough!”

“Kimberly’s right,” Joanna looks up and clicks the shutter button on her camera. She smiles, happy with the result. “Time is of the essence.  We need a scoop. We need it now.”

“The deadline’s in 3 day—”

"What about the Red Team's shenanigans in Potions 3?” Despite her teammates dismayed responses, Wangari refuses to budge. She knows there are stories out there begging to be found. “They blew up the lab and this time, and Diana wasn’t there to cast a rewind spell! That spells trouble!"

"That’s not special at all. Besides, they’re always in trouble. Akko’s _always_ in trouble."

“Joanna’s right, Wangari. There must be something much spectacular than that. Another story that'' definitely catch attention.”

“You guys wait! There's going to be a story, we just have to look harder.” Wangari stands up, surveying the empty courtyard for any leads, clues or ideas that would get them _something_ to publish. Right on cue, another student pops up from the side of the building. Her uniform was all dirtied and wrinkled up with a few stray leaves tucked in her short, orange hair. She was out of breath, fixing the sleeves of her uniform as she walked casually towards the courtyard. Being notorious for leaving the school grounds often, Wangari assumes that this rebel's back from one of her adventures. And this time, it looks like she’s nearly been caught.

“Amanda!” She screams, running over to her. Her teammates follow her not far behind her.

Amanda doesn’t acknowledge her at first as she continues to walk hastily towards the cafeteria entrance. She places her hands at the back of her head and starts whistling.  

Wangari walks closer but Amanda's walking faster than usual but that doesn’t stop Wangari’s persistence. Once she's an arm's reach away, she reaches out, tapping Amanda on the shoulder.

Amanda turns around wearing a scowl on her face. “Waddaya want?” She sounded hostile, sneering at her. "I got somewhere to be so make it fast."

Wangari smiles back, unafraid. “Hey, I was wondering if you know or heard anything interesting in the past few days. You know, that type of interesting that the students of Luna Nova must hear.”

“Lemme guess.” She flashes an all-knowing smirk, stroking her chin. “Ya got nothing to report dontcha?”

“No,” Wangari denies her blunt accusation, the expressions on her teammates face however, gave their current situation away. “But we’re not closing all of our options. We have a few things to report and we were wondering if we may have missed anything. Can't have a few events slip us just because we already have some on our hands. The public needs to know everything!”

Amanda laughs out loud—she couldn’t believe that Luna Nova’s queen of Media has got nothing to report. “I got something. But it’ll come at a price.” Amanda raised an eyebrow. “What ‘ya got?”

Wangari observes her. She knew that Amanda came from a rich family—money isn’t good enough to coerce her to help. She also never cared about her grades, or special ingredients. Or weird artifacts. All she could see was that Amanda loves to consistently break the rules— _leaving the school grounds more often than she should._

“Let’s say, I can get you a map of the sewers,” the newscaster says confidently. She flashes a grin, certain that Amanda will agree.

Amanda's surprised, her eyebrows raised high. “That’s a nifty bargain but I got those memorized already. It’ll be hard since they got surveillance spells put up there.” She taps her chin. “But… if you could get me some _other_ passageways I can use then maybe we’ll talk.”

“Of course I have _all_  possible entrances and exits to the school. Even the one through the botanical garden.” Wangari nods her head. “I can show you all the secret passages of the school. Even those that aren’t known to most of the faculty.”

“All of them? Wait, those exists?”

“Yes.” Wangari nods. “Each and every one. I'm not leaving out anything. _”_ We wouldn't be good journalists if we weren't aware of stuff like this."

"Well," Amanda took the bait. "I got nothing that the students should know about…” Amanda puts her hands on her hips, looking victorious. “But rumor mills churning that some dunce is going out with a student celebrity. They’ve been hush hush about it too. So it's really _juicy_."

Wangari's ears grew wide. Kimberly’s notepad’s already on fire as Amanda continues to explain.

“Yep. Can’t really blame them for keeping it quiet. Everyone’s got their eyes on the famous one. You could say the entire countries banking on her. Especially since she’s so successful and has been showing so much potential to become Britain's brightest in a few years.”

“Are you talking about Diana?” Wangari's jaw drops. Diana.  _The Diana Cavendish_. In a relationship with... someone? That's definitely going to catch attention.

“... _Maybe_. You could say that.” Amanda replies. She smirks playfully. “But... that’s all I got.”

“That’s all I need.” Wangari feels giddy. Finally, a story they could track! Now, they could only assume that the other student in the equation is no other than the school's own adorable yet irritating fool. They had to find Akko. Fast.

She’s about to turn around but Amanda stops her in her tracks with a hand grabbing her arm. “Ei Wangari, ya forgetting something? We made a deal here.”

Wangari smiles back at her and gives her a thumbs up. “Nope. I don't forget. And I promise that it’ll be on your desk by tonight.”

* * *

Akko Kagari has always been an easy student to find. Following the trails of mishaps and noises, they’ve seen her walking through the hallways of the dormitories and they start to stalk her from there. It’s quite clear that Akko is up to something. She's sneaking around even though it's not as stealthy as Akko probably expects it to be. 

They're waiting from behind a corner, watching Akko's movements. She disappeared into on of the school shops and now they're waiting from a far away distance until she comes back out.

“What are you guys doing?” A meek voice sends all three yellow team members jumping.

“Hello, Lotte!” Wangari tries to gain composure, almost dropping her trademark mic onto the ground. Lucky enough for her, she’s able to catch it just in time.

“Oh, I was on my way to the Leylines.” She answers softly. “What are you guys doing here?”

Wangari assesses the situation. Maybe Lotte knows something about Akko?

“Oh nothing, nothing. We're looking for Akko. We saw her headed this way but we're not sure where she went. Do you, by any chance, know where she's going?”

“I’m not quite sure where she’s headed. Akko's not one to keep a schedule. Do you need to talk to her?”

“Maybe,” Wangari nods her head slightly. “We were just going to ask her something. Trying to clear some things before we get it published.” She smiles at her.

“Really? Well, maybe I can help,” Lotte offers.

She could feel her teammates eyes on her, Kimberly even tugging the back side of her blouse. Her hand shoots towards her teammates wrist—a subtle way of her assuring them not to worry. She’s got this.

“You see, there’s a rumor that’s going around that a British celebrity is having relationships with a student here in Luna Nova. Akko might know something about it and we feel that she’d be able to provide us with a proper answer.”

“A… local celebrity?” Lotte’s eyes grow wide. Wangari notices, although she couldn’t quite tell what _this_ exactly meant. All she could conclude is that she’s plucked a chord. Her teammates are also quick to react, Kimberly already hastily scribbling notes down while Joanna's taking a few snaps of the timid Finn.

“By any chance, maybe you know something about it?”

“I—I—What do you mean?” Lotte stutters, taking a step back from the trio. “I—don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

Keen eyes and a knack for picking up even the slightest of subliminal clues tips Wangari off. Right now, Lotte _definitely_ knew something. She might be timid, but she’s never this nervous even when she’s facing them. And by the looks of it, she’s sure that her team is on the right track.

“Really? Oh, it’s alright,” she smiles. “That’s a shame. I’m starting to think that someone in the _red_ team is involved. Hence I wanted to talk to Akko.”

“What else do you know?”

It felt unnatural. Is Lotte sticking up for her friend?

“She’s known in the whole country, no doubt. They say she’s a master of her craft—the best and the brightest in Britain.”

Lotte purses her lips. “There are a lot of celebrities in Britain. And I’m sure there are a lot of students in our school alone. Are you sure the person you’re looking for is from the red team?”

Obviously she isn’t. Amanda’s tip was vague. Judging from Lotte’s reactions, however, she’s hiding something.

So she lies. “Of course! I’m pretty sure the student in question is from the red team.”

“What about the celebrity?”

Wangari shrugs. “There’s only one person that’s known for being the best in Britain.” she trails.

Silence. Neither of them spoke up, anticipating their own reactions to the information that Wangari shared.

“...Diana Cavendish.” The reporter says confidently.

“Right!” Lotte exclaims, a bit too excited, Wangari notes, but shoves it to the back of her head. “Right… yeah,” she says then giggles right after.

“So…” She’s hoping her intuitions right this time. Lotte looks flustered. Wangari thinks Lotte will be able to provide her the information she needs. “Do you think our _own_ Diana Cavendish is going out with someone from the red tea—”

“Yes!” She’s nodding her head furiously, a bit too suspicious but with that answer, her whole team’s gotten excited—Kimberly scribbling on her notepad loudly and Joanna clicking away on her camera furiously.

They’re about to ask her another question, but a yell coming from the end of the hallway catches all their attention. It sounded like Akko, followed by the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs.

“Okay Lotte!” She takes Lotte’s hand then shakes it rapidly. “It was nice meeting you in this hallway but we have to go!”

Following her as quietly as the could, they find themselves going into the basement of the dormitories. Akko’s eyes dart left and right, Joanna nearly being caught because she almost fell as Wangari tugged her to hide behind the corner—blocking them from Akko’s view.

They note of what she does next. She jumps into a delivery van— _Swept Away Cleaning Services_ printed on the visible, longer side of the vehicle.

“What a weird way to sneak out,” Kimberly raises an eyebrow. There are other ways out of the campus like the sewers, that crack in the wall near the vestibule, the _Leylines_ even, but Akko uses this one instead?

“She has to. She can’t use a broom properly yet. If she’d use the Leylines, she’d probably end up somewhe—.”

“ _If_ she gets anywhere near the Leylines. She’s not allowed to leave campus. Professor Finnelan made sure of that,” Joanna interjected.

They all agreed. Thing’s are starting to make sense.

“So, you know. The main office of the school’s cleaning provider is in _Blytonbury_.” Joanna chimes.

Her other teammates didn't even need to hear where they were going next. They rushed over to their rooms to get their brooms. 

_It's Blytonbury or bust!_


End file.
